


Простой слуга

by Regis



Category: Robin Hood (2010)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тихая ночь в Пепперхэрроу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простой слуга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simple Bondman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140092) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd). 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

— Пожалуй, мне нравится иметь наложника. — Глаза Марион радостно блестели. День выдался пасмурным и воздух был слишком влажен, но кожа под ее пальцами теплая и податливая. Один из псов пошевелился и зевнул, придвигаясь ближе к огню, от его шерсти поднимался пар. Мягкое рычанье на мгновенье отвлекло внимание Марион, чем воспользовалась нахальная рука, скользнувшая вниз по ее спине, притягивая ее ближе. 

— Так значит вот кто я теперь? Больше не любимый супруг, а всего лишь тело, чтобы согреть твою постель? — мягко спросил он и женщина приникла губами к его шее. Щека была грубой от щетины, а пот пах лесом. То был привычный запах и она глубоко вдохнула, восполняя долгие дни, что они проводили порознь.

— Мой любимый супруг мертв, как все прекрасно знают. Кем еще ты можешь быть, как не простым слугой, приведенным сюда для моего удовольствия и по моему приказу. — Она закинула ногу на его бедра, стремясь подкрепить слова действием. Тень от слабого пламени свечи таилась в складках тяжелых одеял, укрывавших их обоих. Марион была рада, что сейчас достаточно поздно для того, чтобы ее мог кто-то побеспокоить и не достаточно рано для того, чтобы он снова скрылся в лесах.

Он нежно провел рукой вниз по ее ноге, затем снова вверх и она поежилась от удовольствия.   
— Простой слуга, да? — в его голосе слышалось веселье. Ей пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сдержать ответную улыбку.

— О, да. Очень простой. Даже немного скучный. — Марион задумчиво покачала головой. — Тебе очень повезло, что я сжалилась над тобой и позволила переступить порог.

— Мне кажется, ты пустила меня куда дальше порога, любовь моя. — Теперь он откровенно смеялся. Она ощутила вибрацию, лежа у него на груди, и подняла голову, чтобы уклониться. 

Марион сильно ущипнула его под ребрами, недалеко от свежего шрама, не так давно привлекшего ее внимание, и испытала легкий триумф, когда он вздрогнул. Время от времени ей приходилось напоминать, что он был смертным, словно сама жизнь не учила его этому снова и снова, закрепляя каждый урок следом на теле.   
— Ты возмутителен. 

— Попрошу добавить это к списку моих преступлений. Я слышал, корона как раз ищет, что бы еще мне приписать, и уверен, ничего более тяжкого, чем оскорбление твоего достоинства, они не найдут. — Он по-прежнему смеялся, ее суровый взгляд не оказывал на него никакого эффекта. Марион сдалась и снова легла. 

— Ты поймешь, как я оскорблена в следующий раз, когда будешь умолять впустить тебя в мои покои. — Она снова его ущипнула, затем удобно устроилась в его руках, позволяя обнять и зная, что он так и поступит. Это знание делало ее более счастливой, чем любое действие, и она поцеловала его в ключицу, извиняясь за произнесенные слова.   
— Шериф был здесь сегодня. Подозреваю, что он не замедлит вскоре повторить свой визит. 

Марион не хотелось этого говорить, потому что она знала, все тотчас изменится, и сразу ощутила возникшее напряжение, скорее в воздухе, чем в теле под собой. Его кожа по-прежнему была мягкой и теплой, но тени в комнате словно сгустились, а его взгляд снова стал холодным и жестким, словно прошедших часов и не было. Он напоминал Марион ястребов Уолтера, которых тот держал, когда еще мог себе это позволить, и ее совсем не радовала мысль делить свою постель с птицей, какой бы благородной она ни была. 

— И ты даже не подумала упомянуть об этом раньше? — Он переместил руку с ее бедра на плечо, стремясь защитить от грядущих напастей. Она не стала говорить, что чувствует себя в полной безопасности, учитывая текущие обстоятельства, и что шериф точно не прячется сейчас за гобеленом где-то в комнате. 

— Чтобы ты провел ночь в мрачных раздумьях? Когда все равно ничего нельзя было сделать, а на уме у нас были куда более приятные вещи? Я так не думаю. — Марион поцеловала его снова, стремясь избавить от чувства вины, охваченная собственным желанием защитить.   
— У тебя будет достаточно времени завтра, чтобы спланировать достойную месть, и я буду признательна, если это будет что-то в должной мере унизительное. Но сейчас ты выкинешь все из головы. Ты меня понял?

— Да, моя леди. — Улыбка на его губах была почти бесящей, но напряжение в воздухе развеялось, а его рука соскользнула с ее плеча вниз. — Как вам будет угодно, моя леди. 

Когда он поцеловал ее, весь гнев ушел, и она громко вздохнула, ощутив его ладонь на своей груди. Это был сценарий, прекрасно знакомый ей, и Марион подумала, что у нее, ведомой лишь его руками, не возникнет никаких трудностей в темноте комнаты.  
— Ты уверен, что на уме у тебя сейчас именно мое удовольствие? 

Он фыркнул, а его руки под одеялами уверенно задвигались. Он подгреб ее под себя и снова нашел губами ее губы.  
— Я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме желаний моей леди, ведь, как ты верно заметила ранее, я всего лишь простой слуга у нее на службе. Не более чем инструмент для удовлетворения ее прихотей. — Он по-прежнему нагло ухмылялся, но ее это волновало ее все меньше и меньше. Возможно, о таких ситуациях и говорят, что дерзость к месту.

Марион гладила руками его плечи и спину, осыпала поцелуями его ключицы и грудь, пробуя на вкус соль его кожи и окончательно выбрасывая прошедший день из головы. Было бы нечестно с ее стороны заставить его забыть обо всем и не последовать собственному совету.   
— Думаю, я была бы не против, если бы мой слуга последовал примеру картезианцев и приступил прямо к делу. — Она дерзко улыбнулась, подзадоривая сказать что-нибудь в ответ, и ее смех эхом разнесся по комнате, когда он молча повернул голову и задул свечу.


End file.
